


[PODFIC] Smoke

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Recreational Drug Use, Rock and Roll, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sometimes time and space collide to show you something you've been missing. Sherlock's pipe helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447293) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> One of Mars' earliest works. Stunning, even then!
> 
> Intro/outro music: Pink Floyd Cover - Obscured by Clouds & When You're in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT4Xu9xI-Ng

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a wee break tomorrow and I'll be back again on Monday with a long fic that I will continue to post throughout May. Have a great weekend!


End file.
